Yandere School
Yandere School is a spin-off Android version of Yandere Simulator. In this game, you have to find a weapon, eliminate your target, dig a grave using a shovel and hide the body, and confess your feelings before the end of the day. This game is currently in development. Tea and Cake Games is the developer of this game. There are only 5 levels in the game as of September 1st, 2016. To visit Tea and Cake Games' Facebook, click here: https://www.facebook.com/TeaAndCakeGames To visit Tea and Cake Games' Twitter, click here: https://twitter.com/TeaAndCakeGames To visit Tea and Cake Games' Youtube channel, click here: http://www.youtube.com/c/TeaCakeGames To install Yandere School, click here: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.teaandcakegames.yandere To visit original Yandere Simulator's website, click here: 'https://yanderesimulator.com/ Yandere School is a game where you play as Akari Furutaka, murdering any girl or boy who stands in the way of your love, Makio Sono. The game takes place in a high school. In the high school is a garden, track, club rooms, etc. where you find various weapons. 'Chapter 1 In the 2D cutscene, it is stated that Meisa Ito broke up with her 35-year-old boyfriend for wanting too much. Her best friend, Eriko Sakura, suggests dating Makio Sono. Akari states, "I JUST COULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!". And then the gameplay starts. Nightmare 1 The player must kill Meisa Ito again, who is seen making out with Makio Sono either by the rooftop or near the track. If you choose to show hints, both Meisa and Makio are outlined in red, prompting that you should kill them both if you wish. Chapter 2 There is a newcomer from Eastern Europe named [Ivanova. She tells Makio Sono that he is handsome and she wants to take a closer look. She invites him for tea after school. Like Meisa, you kill her, but with the prompt of her following you as she expects you to show her different places of the school. Making it easier to eliminate her. Nightmare 2 In the game you play as Akari's teacher. You must find a way to wake up by killing Akari Furutaka, who is daydreaming by the window, a common anime cliche. Chapter 3 Two students, Ryoichi Taniguchi and Keita Hiyama, are preventing you from seeing Makio by playing baseball with him. You have to eliminate them both, which is harder because they're around Makio most of the day. Nightmare 3 You play as Makio Sono, you wake up by kissing Akari Furutaka, although if you kiss anybody else, Akari, being a Yandere, goes to you and stabs you with a knife. Chapter 4 Akari Comes To School To Find Makio's Arranged Fiance Transferring To Her School. Like any other rival, You must kill Her. Nightmare 4 While sleeping you find that all characters have been replaced with "The Fiance" and your main objective is to find the REAL girl and emimate her. If you fail to elimate the right girl the corpse of the incorrect target will alter into their true form. Chapter 5 During Chapter 5, it is Physical Measurement Day. In the opening cutscene we can seee all of the students patiently waiting for their turn with the nurse. Akari stalks Makio while his Measurement Is In Session, Akari Witnesses The school nurse, Victoria, flirting with Makio and asking him to meet for an "extended examination". If Akari has successfully eliminated her, then she will confess her love to Makio and the game will have an Happy Ending.